Feathery Feelings
by darkbluegal00
Summary: Kyouya's well trained bird Hibird has feelings too. But those feelings might be a bit more than mere adoration for his master. What will happen if he switches bodies with Kyouya's favorite herbivore. Rated T for possible future iffy stuff. Story on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

Author: I've rated this story as T because I feel the need to make this story really messed up and crazy.. Tell me what you think as I go along k readers. PLZ?

* * *

Tsuna was falling asleep that night, happy and content with himself. Although he was exhausted from his training with Reborn, he was also happy that tomorrow he'd get a day off. The idea of being able to go to school without fear of Reborn's antics was almost soothing, Tsuna was becoming very relaxed at the thought and drifted into a deep sleep. But he couldn't help but toss and turn in the night, still somewhat worried that Reborn may be planning something sinister despite his promise for a day off. Of course, Tsuna was right.

Above him hovered a smiling baby with a very special bullet loaded into his companion Leon who had morphed into a pistol, and a fluffy yellow ball that appeared to be alive and asleep; ruffling its' feathers. "Dame-Tsuna…right now it's not yet tomorrow, so my promise doesn't count yet". A shot rang and echoed into the night, along with some flapping, feathery sounds and a chirp. Tsuna didn't stir; didn't make a sound; he continued to sleep into the night unknowing of what had been done.

Reborn examined the results of his experiment, satisfied and excited about the events to come. "You better thank me for this Hibird." _Hibaris' in for a hell of a day tomorrow. _

Tsuna continued his rest into early morning, not wanting to go to school like the usual lazy teenager. He cracked on eye open, his vision blurred and hazy. The sound of rustling came from his left hand side, and he tilted his head in response. It was then that he realized that he had no hands, it was more like a wing, which caused him to fall of what he also realized was his desk down to the floor in a fluttery mess. _What the hell is this?_ He looked very carefully at his "wings" as his vision began to adjust to the early morning light. Tsuna was now small and fluffy and yellow and he had no idea why.

The rustling sound he had heard just a second ago began to start up again. He was now on the ground so his direction changed from the side to looking upward toward the edge of his bed. It was high up, which made him feel rather sick to his stomach. Whatever was up there, no matter what it was had to have something to do with his current situation, and no matter how much he dreaded the idea he would have to see what was up there and get started on finding what had happened to him.

Again, Tsuna's attention shifted to the wings that were naturally and adorably nestled at either side of his body. _Maybe I can fly…?_

Tsuna flapped said wings; lightly at first to get a feel for it, and slowly continued to escalate. He could feel tiny gusts of air blow around him, eventually causing his body to lift off the ground. _Wow! _Tsuna was so obviously impressed with himself.

He closed that gap between himself and the top of his bed and nearly fell back to the ground in shock at what he saw. At the top of his bed, lying comfortably along the surface and curled partly into a ball was a sleeping Tsuna. _How could I be sleeping on my bed when I'm in this bird body? _

Tsuna's head began to reel in confusion, he repeatedly kept forgetting to continue to flap his wings, and would fall half way to the ground before saving himself. _How can this be possible?_

"It's my experiment and a favor to Hibird…Dame –Tsuna."

Tsuna flipped around to find Reborn staring at him, and closely examining his current state. "Looks like it woked." In totally shock at what he was seeing he began to fly around the room in a frantic panic mixed with a very rare anger. _What did you do to me? _He continued to flap around in chaos, until he was caught in the hitman's hand and forced to keep still.

"Dame – Tsuna, calm down and let me explain. Hibird asked me for this favor, and I found it interesting so I complied." Tsuna stared up at the now larger in comparison Reborn in bewilderment. Not only did Reborn apparently speak to birds, but he had been speaking to Hibird and had done this favor for him. Tsuna began to flutter around in Reborn's palm, _So I'm in Hibirds' body? And WHAT FAVOR? _

Reborn watched Tsuna's tiny movement in understanding. " Yes, you are in Hibirds' body, and his favor….you'll find out later." Of course that wasn't much of an answer. "By the way Tsuna, I may be able to understand you, but other than me, all you can say to anyone else are the words that Hibari taught Hibird." Tsuna paused for a moment and thought about that last sentence. All he had ever heard Hibird say was Hibari's name and sing the Namimori theme song. This meant that anything he tried to say would most likely come out as such. _This is probably going to be trouble. _

Tsuna turned back to face his real body, which was currently rolling around comfortable on his bed. If Hibird was in his body, he was certainly enjoying his human sleep. _I wonder if this means that Hibird can only say Hibaris' name and sing the theme song in my body too?_

Reborn caught was Tsuna was saying… "Well we won't know until he gets out there."

Tsuna jumped a bit at the thought of his body walking around town without him, and saying Hibari's name over and over again. _WHAT?_ _There is no way that my body is leaving this room? What happened to your promise Reborn? _

"First off, we have to let him outside, it's part of my favor to Hibird. Secondly, it was exactly 11:57 PM when I changed you, so technically my promise wasn't worth jack just yet." Tsuna was at a loss for words. That bird, in his body was going to go out into the human world, and he could not even begin to imagine what could happen. What did the little guy want with a human body anyway?

Tsuna had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

Hibari was currently at the school gate, scaring whoever had the guts to look him in the eye into a ghostly existence. He had yet to use his trademark line "I'll bite you to death", because he was saving his first threat of the day for his favorite toy. Recently, he had taken a liking to Sawada Tsunayoshi, and was looking forward to playing with him that day. But where was he? Normally, even though the little herbivore was often late, he would show up around the time the bell rang anyway. He also wondered about where the small bird he often had perched atop his head might have flown off to. Hibari had two things to think about, and later that day they would both collide in a most awkward, confusing, racey, and surprising events.

All he did know, was that he was going to play with his herbivore to his cold hearts' content.

_He better show up in the next five minutes before I bite him to death. _This very thought sending chills of Tsuna's spine, well, his bird spine anyway.

* * *

Tsuna's spine chill stalled in the middle when he realized that his body, which contained Hibird's soul within, began to rise. Hibird had woken from his slumber, which meant that Tsuna's day of heart attacks and constant worries was about to begin for real. Hibird lifted his human head, and shook out his now human hair. He looked up and eyed Tsuna, who was in his body, and smiled softly. Hibird was a very quiet and understanding looking human. He looked happy, and soft in the facial expression. He opened his mouth, about to say something. Both Tsuna and Reborn leaned forward, curious as to whether or not the bird would be able to speak. "Hibari…..Hibari…."

Tsuna looked down in dismay..utterly disappointed. Reborn made a light chuckle.._this will be most interesting indeed.._ They both watched Hibirds' movements in his human body for a moment before taking more action. Whether Tsuna liked it or not, Hibird was going to school in his place.

"Hibari…..Hibari…"


	2. Nestled in comfort then choking on panic

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: Okay, I no longer have any idea where this story is going. I didn't want Hibari to realize anything for at least another chapter but that's just not how it happened. Oh well...I shall continue. I love getting reviews, good or bad, I'm always checking for them. So plz review k?

* * *

Tsuna was going to be late for school, or at least his body was anyway. He could just picture Hibari Kyouya, the school Demon Disciplinarian, raising his tonfas with that evil smirk of his. _OH, I'm gonna be bitten to death for sure. _Of course, that was the least of his worries. What if anyone were to find out that Hibird was actually in his body? Worse…What if Hibari found out? Tsuna did think about this quite hard, _what would happen if Hibari found out that Hibird was in my body, and vice versa? _The question was unanswerable at the time, especially because he still had no idea what Hibird wanted. The little guy seemed so happy, bouncing around in his human body; Tsuna's body.

Tsuna broadcasted facial expressions of worry and stress. It had taken way too long to get Hibird into the school uniform. Of course, he couldn't blame the little guy. Hibird was very openly enjoying himself in his new perspective, and though Tsuna was dreading the very of idea of being in this fluffy body and wouldn't even think of admitting it, he was enjoying himself in his current body himself.

After finally getting Hibird fully clothed and ready for his first day of school, Tsuna flew towards the door to lead him there. Unfortunately, Hibird didn't have the same idea. Out of instinct Hibird jumped onto the windowsill and out the window in almost a swan dive. Tsuna can only watch in shock as his body drops out of sight. Reborn, watching from the door, struggles to hold back a laugh.

Tsuna suddenly snaps back to reality and begins to flap around noisily. _AAAAGGGHH! MY BODY? HIBIRD?_ Tsuna shoots towards the window and hovers just outside. His tiny heart practically tore from his body as Tsuna hovered outside his window, too afraid to look down and take in what just happened. Had he actually been listening, he would have noticed that there was no sound of impact, like Reborn who had also come out toward the window to check on his students' body.

"Tsuna, that looks like fun." "STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK HOW DARE YOU HOLD ON TO JUUDAIME SO CASUALLY!"

Tsuna's eyes popped open, and he looked down to find his Rain and Storm Guardians below and fighting over who has his body. Yamamoto had apparently managed to catch Hibird before hitting the ground, Tsuna could only let out the air he was holding in; relieved to the point of passing out. But a new worry dawned on him immediately.

His guardians Yamamoto and Gokudera watched in confusion as there vongola boss ran around to the front of the house like a child on two tons of sugar (obvious exaggeration huh?). For some reason, Tsuna was especially excited.

What they didn't know was that they were actually with Hibird, and Tsuna was currently flapping his wings above them.

Tsuna was in a panic, hoping that Hibird would calm down and his guardians not realized that that wasn't him.

To his surprise, he got a reaction in his favor. Gokudera had gone puppy eyed, adoring his boss's new found confidents and active behavior. Yamamoto obviously sensed something was off, but shrugged it off and continued his usual ways.

They both dragged Tsuna's body off to school, leaving Tsuna in shock at how well his hoping had worked. _Figures it works now….._He flew off in pursuit of his body and his friends, leaving Reborn in his room. Or at least that's where Tsuna thought he was. Reborn had long since left, intent on seeing the following series of events to it's' completion, and finding a place where he could get a good view of the action. He did promise Tsuna a day off, which meant it was his day off too, and he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

Tsuna watched carefully as his friends talked with one another, and Hibird followed. Walking quietly behind Gokudera and Yamamoto, Hibird had finally calmed down. This surprised Tsuna to see him calm and serious. _What's he up to?_

Looking ahead of them, Tsuna saw Hibari at the school gate. _Hibari?_ He looked back down at his friends and his body. They had yet to notice Hibari at the front gate giving him a small chance to create a diversion and prevent any unknown and most likely unwanted events.

Tsuna flew downward toward Hibari, who looked up and directly at him in response to his presence. Hibari's eyes focused on Tsuna, who nearly ran into a tree branch as a reaction to Hibari's gaze. "Midori Tanabiku….Namimori no…..Dainaku Shounaku….Nami ga ii…."

Tsuna felt kind of funny, knowing that all he could do was sing the school anthem and say Hibari's name. Then as if out of Hibird's habit, Tsuna proceeded to perch himself atop Hibari's head and nestled into his jet black hair. Without even thinking about it, Tsuna made himself comfortable and ruffled his feathers in relaxation. He'd never be able to do something like this in his own body. Hibari would, but he wouldn't.

Hibari had been a bit possessive of Tsuna recently. He could remember just the other day when Hibari called him to the conference room. Tsuna had fallen asleep in Hibari's lap while the prefect worked and sorted through unknown documents.

Now here he was, nestled in Hibari's hair, and surrounded with his relaxing aroma. Tsuna became dazed and relaxed in the comfort of Hibari's hair, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be creating a diversion. All he could think about was how lucky that damn bird was to be able to do as he liked.

He looked up in the direction Hibari was looking and saw his regular group of guardians and himself coming towards the gate. Hibari had spotted them, and hummed under his breath at the sight of his herbivore.

Tsuna woke up yet again, and began to flap his wings wildly into Hibari's hair. This easily got Hibari's attention and stopped him in his tracks. "It's good you came back…but I'm busy right now." Hibari lifted his hand up over his head, where Tsuna instinctively perched himself on his finger. Hibari then moved Tsuna to place him on top of the wall to the school gate.

Watching Hibari leave him there and head off towards his body, thick and exaggerated tears fell from Tsuna's bird eyes in failure. _What do I do now….?_

Still tearing, Tsuna watched Hibird catch sight of Hibari's approaching. He watched as Hibird immediately perked back up and made a bee line for Hibari's chest, embracing him tightly. Tsuna's tears turned to water falls in complete shock, along with some jaws dropping from those who had the misfortune to see this as well.

Hibari looked down at the small boy who had dared to bury his face in his chest. He wasn't particularly angry with Tsuna (actually Hibird), but he wasn't all that happy either. Gokudera and Yamamoto stood in silence, both in great shock and awe. Both guardians had pretty much frozen as their boss embraced his cloud guardian so tenderly.

"Hibari…Hibari…."

Tsuna's eyes had dried, and he had leaned forward enough to almost fall off the wall. _He spoke!_

Hibari's eyes widened at the sudden reference to his little yellow bird. He didn't know what it was, but he definitely sensed something different. He calmed back down and returned to his dark demeanor, intent on finding out what was wrong with his herbivore. "Displays of public intimacy are deserving of discipline." Hibari Kyouya needed no other words. He grabbed Tsuna (Hibird) by the collar, and dragged him off, leaving two stone faced guardians behind.

Tsuna flew after them, not wanting to leave them alone. It was the way that Hibird clung to his master that irritated Tsuna the most; but what was worse was the idea of what would happen should Hibari decide to get intimate. Something inside Tsuna flared, _Am I actually jealous? _

* * *

He continued on towards the school, and landed on the window sill of the conference where he knew Hibari would bring him. _This is soooooo gonna be a problem….._

Hibari slid the door to the conference room and threw Tsuna (Hibird) onto the sofa. He then proceeded to top him, blocking all possible exits. Something was different about his favorite play thing and something had to be done about it now.

Hibird stared up at his master with huge caramel brown eyes. Those eyes made several transitions; obviously Hibird was feeling many contradicting emotions. Finally, he chose to show loving admiration, which caught Hibari off guard.

Hibird moved upward to wrap his arms around Hibari's neck in a loving embrace, not showing any signs of letting go. Hibari was frozen, and so was Tsuna out on the window sill.

"Hibari…..Hibari….."

Hibari looked at the boy's eyes once more, and paid close attention to his movements. "You're not Sawada are you?"

"Hibari…"

Hibird continued to hold Hibari close, wrapping his legs around the older boys' waste. Hibari hadn't noticed till then, but instead of him closing off Tsuna's (Hibird) escape, he had himself been caught by this small herbivore who had wrapped around his body.

Tsuna stood outside and was about ready to faint.

Hibari had noticed him on the sill, and his reactions to what was happening. Hibird had never behaved that way.

He looked back down at a smiling Tsuna (Hibird), refusing to loosen his hold. In fact, the boy started to squeeze a bit tighter. Hibari watched as this boy, whom he now knew was not Tsuna, held onto him. What surprised him the most, was when he felt a familiar wet tongue glide up and down and around his neck, tasting him.

Hibird stole a short and sweet kiss from his beloved master, before being forced to let go.

Hibari practically pried him off, and jumped backward to get some distance. "Tell me who you are before I bite you to death."

Hibird looked up at Hibari, with some sadness and frustration in his eyes. Hibari watched for a response.

Looking back at Tsuna on the window sill, who was still very frozen in shock and the feeling of utter defeat, Hibird turned back to his master.

"Midori Tanabiku….Namimori no…Dainaku Shounaku…Nami ga ii…"

Tsuna came to, and saw Hibird singing the anthem. Then looked to Hibari, who was repeatedly switching his gaze between him and Hibird. _DAMN! HE FOUND OUT!_


	3. Confusion and silent feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...(I wish)

* * *

Author: Okay, I've completely changed the way I originally thought this story would go. There's still gonna be some crazy violent love scenes, like I planned in the first place, but a lot of the major bulk of this story is probably gonna turn out kind of filly. Oh, well. Maybe it's cause my inner self wants more action with the other characters? I can't decide! XP

* * *

Tsuna watched Hibari look at Hibird and switch back to him several times. It actually looked a bit funny.

As worried about Hibari finding out the situation as he was, Tsuna found it rather adorable to see him so very confused. He didn't quite understand it, but Hibird was beginning to sound more and more like Hibird and not like Tsuna. It was like his voice was changing to that of Hibirds', and Hibari noticed.

All Tsuna could do was continue to watch as the next series of events unfolded, especially since his brain wasn't properly functioning.

Hibari stepped closer to Tsuna (Hibird), and bent down to stare into his eyes on the level. He took note of the innocents that swirled around in the irises, a lot more than the usual Tsuna.

He knew this because of his recent robbery of some of Tsuna's innocents; because he had recently and aggressively taken his fill of the adorable herbivore.

His attention was suddenly pulled from this fantasy/memory, and down toward his sleeve where Tsuna (Hibird) was tugging shyly. The young boy was looking up at him with his head facing downward, not unlike the scared students who often bowed their heads at Hibari in fear. The only difference was the look; a look of pleading and desire; a look of adorable and unimaginable skill. Tsuna could not see Hibirds' face very well from that angle, but blushed brightly at the sight of Hibari, who had a light shade of red in his face.

* * *

Hibari already knew what this was; that this boy was not Tsuna but Hibird. Though he was confused and surprised, Hibari managed to keep himself neutral, not wanting to let out what he had discovered.

He remembered Hibird (Tsuna) desperately poking and prodding and mussing up his hair at the front gate. The bird obviously knew that this wasn't Tsuna. _But then where is he?_ Hibari looked back down at the imposter and grabbed onto the front of his shirt. _"Where's the real Tsuna?"_

Hibird looked up into beautiful and deep blue-grey eyes with disappointment, clutching the arms that held onto his shirt and pulled tightly. His eyes began to tear up as he turned behind him and pointed to the little yellow bird that had been so frantically trying to get Hibari's attention.

"Hibari….." Hibird uttered Hibari's name in sadness and defeat, streams of tears finally broke free and trickled down his cheeks as the serious and heart throbbing gaze abandoned him. Hibird remained still, staring into the same spot with absolutely no response as Hibari moved toward the window.

* * *

Tsuna was happy that Hibari didn't seem all that angry about what had just happened, but he felt guilt resonate from within.

Hibari opened the window and picked up Tsuna, carrying him to his desk and placing him in the middle, before moving back towards Hibird.

"So you're Sawada?" Hibari asked Tsuna with great and almost unnoticeable curiosity.

Tsuna nodded softly, unsure of how to respond out of fear of what Hibari might do depending on said response.

Hibari simply sighed and turned back to Hibird, placing a light hand on his head, gliding his fingers through the mess of brown spiky hair and drawing the teary eyes of Hibird up to his once more.

"How did this happen?"

He looked at both boys, awaiting a response; with no luck. They both were now in a state of frustration, knowing that neither of them could currently speak properly.

Even attempting to explain would probably prove to be useless, but it was worth a shot; Tsuna knew he was bad a charades. He jumped around and fluttered his wings in a desperate and awkward attempt to answer Hibari's questions. _THIS ISN'T WORKING!_

All Hibari saw was a fluffy yellow ball, hopping around at random and chirping loudly. _This is going nowhere. _

He looked to Hibird who was also quite frustrated in how to get Hibari to understand. Though Tsuna couldn't really put himself in the position, Hibird had sat up with his arms crossed and his eyes closed in thought. Unfortunately, all he could think to do was throw himself back onto Hibari and squeeze tightly in clingy desperation and heartache.

Not knowing what to do, both Hibird and Tsuna simultaneously squeeked, "Hibari…..Hibari…".

Now Hibari was angry.

He knew very well who could give him some answers, but he would have to find him. Odds were very high in that this little fiasco was the doing of that infant and or those herbivores that often crowded around his herbivore. _Someone will be bitten to death._

After patting Hibird on the head one more time, he briskly walked out the door, leaving both Hibird and Tsuna behind in an absentminded wonder. _What was he planning to do?_

* * *

Tsuna calmly flapped his wings and landed on Hibirds' (actually his) head. Hibird flinched, thinking Tsuna might be mad at him for what he had done to the master, or tried to do. He wasn't mad though. In fact, he completely understood what was going on and why Hibari wanted his body.

He was a bit disturbed that this was why Hibird wanted his body, but he was definitely not angry.

Tsuna also had these feelings for Hibari, and Hibird had been his loyal companion for quite sometime; it only made sense. It was one of those "How could you not?" situations,, and Tsuna was very understanding.

After reassuring Hibird of his feelings by cuddling into his hair pecking softly at his scalp, they both followed after Hibari; Tsuna hoping to get back into his body, and Hibird hoping to truly get a response to his feelings. Neither of them knowing the other's intentions, they went together, Tsuna sitting atop his own head.

* * *

Unbeknownst to any of them, the one Hibari searched for was closer than they had thought. In the corner of the conference room, a piece of the wall began to peel back, revealing a very relaxed, tea enjoying Reborn. He smiled, especially enjoying his day off. _I should give myself a break a little more often._

Reborn hopped out of his comfortable hiding place, exited the room and started casually down the hall by himself. _Lets' just see them try and catch me. _


	4. A bird's eye view reveals all

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: I probably could have gone a little farther with this chapter, but honestly I'm just tired right now. Anyway, my next chapter might be a little late...**Might be**...depends if I can get a hold of a wifi connection. Shouldn't be hard, there's wifi every where nowadays. (Did I spell wifi right?) Oh well, review plz. :)

* * *

Hibird and Tsuna had caught up to Hibari, who was still only walking calmly. There was no reaction on his part to Hibird clutching the back of his sleeve and following closely. They traveled in silence.

Tsuna was looking at the back of Hibari's hair, watching the loose strands bounce and wiggle with every step. Knowing Hibari, Tsuna figured he had some questions about the situation, but he wasn't about to tell them. What was the point of asking when they couldn't communicate properly?

Hibari stopped and turned to Hibird and Tsuna. _Maybe he doesn't want us following him?_ Tsuna was wrong, and caught off guard.

It surprised him when Hibari reached out to hold him in his palm, taking him from his entangled position in Hibirds' hair. Tsuna knew that Hibari had some very strong and dominating hands, but at his current size they looked down right earth shattering. _Is this how Hibird sees his master?_ If so, then it was no wonder he felt the need to express his feelings. Looking up at Hibari, and being carried so carefully, this new perspective made him shutter in want and desire himself. Hibari seemed to be so much more…exhilarating(not quite the word I was looking for). All Tsuna knew at that moment, was he didn't want Hibari to let go, he wished to be embraced by this dangerous and dominant master. He felt sorry for the faithful Hibird, who was watching this familiar scene from his new angle as well, and it almost hurt that he couldn't actually touch him.

Feeling deprived of much need warmth, Tsuna began to feel dazed in desire. "Do you know where the infant might be?" This question snapped Tsuna back to what was in front of him; a very manly and intoxicating demon.

Hibari waited seriously for some kind of reaction, knowing full well that Tsuna couldn't talk back. He could however,, tell that Tsuna was thinking.

Tsuna continued to ponder. Normally, Reborn would randomly pop out of his own accord. There was no real way to find him that Tsuna could think of.

"Fly up and keep a birds' eye view."

Tsuna was reluctant to leave Hibari's hand. Though he was understanding of Hibirds' feelings, he still didn't want to leave them alone.

He leaned to the side to get a better view of Hibird, who had perked up and was listening intently. Tsuna did not want to take the chance.

However, he knew he had no choice. Hibari hadn't asked him to fly up, but told him to. If he hesitated to long Hibari would probably throw him. So Tsuna did as he was told, and reached a high place for a good view; felling the loss of Hibari's warm touch with every inch closer to the sky. It was no use. As long as neither he nor Hibird could explain anything, this could only get worse.

* * *

Down on the ground, Hibird had quickly taken advantage of the absents of the third-wheel. He clung to his masters' arm while simultaneously sticking a tongue out at the flying Tsuna above them. Hibird then proceeded to wink and bury his face into Hibari's jacket; with no response from the demon whatsoever. They continued to walk that way, while up above them fumed a little yellow bird.

Hibari watched Hibird from the corner of his eye. Believe it or not, he believed this behavior to be some sort of admiration as a master. The bird was loyal, and it didn't really bother him(poor Hibird). What did bother him was the lingering presence that had been following them since they left school grounds.

So far, whoever was there wasn't crowding them, so Hibari didn't act immediately; but he was very impatient, and whatever patients he had was quickly deteriorating.

From above, Tsuna had also noticed that someone was following from behind, slinking towards Hibari and Hibird. He couldn't quite tell who it was due to the stalkers' sneaky behavior.

Tsuna bowed one side of his wings to an angle, allowing his to glide on the wind and lower himself toward the potential threat, only to find it was someone he knew. _Gokudera?_

Hibari suddenly lost it and turned quickly, revealing his tonfa in a seconds' time. "Whoever is there will reveal themselves so I can bite you death."

Tsuna was in shock, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH JUUDAIME? AND WHAT WAS WITH THAT CLINGY CRAP EARLIER?"

"You're one of those herbivores…you better know how to fix Sawada."

Tsuna paused, _Oh no! He's gonna tell Gokudera!_

* * *

Gokudera became explosive, not really knowing the situation. All he saw was the enemy, getting too close to his beloved boss. "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH JUUDAIME! HE IS THE ULTIMATE BOSS!" He bowed towards his boss, holding both Hibird's hands in his. Tsuna could only watch in sarcastic embarrassment.

Hibird stared blankly at the puppy eyed Gokudera, who was starting to squeeze his hands a little tighter. Then with absolutely no regards for the others' feelings, Hibird slapped Gokudera's hands away in a swift and cold action.

Gokudera fell to the ground with tears pouring from his eyes; the puppy had been rejected. "Juudaime….whats' wrong…..? Have you chosen this bastard as you're new right hand man….?" Gokudera whimpered.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JUUDAIME! GET READY TO DIE!" Gokudera, rose fast and attempted to land a punch on the prefect.

With little effort, Hibari moved past Gokudera's attack and violently shoved his tonfa into the smoking bomber's stomach; a single strike to take him down.

Gokudera stumbled a bit before catching himself on his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"DON'T THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME!"

Tsuna flew around Gokudera, worried about his condition. Hibari had done quite a bit of damage in that one shot.

Gokudera stayed still, and let Tsuna land on his shoulder and lightly peck at his ear. Gokudera was just to hurt to care.

Hibari saw Tsuna's attempt to console his herbivore friend, and concluded that he didn't know a thing about this incident. He didn't care enough aid in preserving the herbivore bomber's soul, or didn't care at all really, but would at least tell him what he knew.

"This is not Sawada."


	5. the two herbivores didnt do it

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

Author: I've been busy for a really long time and will continue to be busy for a while...doin some important stuff...anyway I finally managed to put in a new chapter but since it's been so long i've lost track of the story so it's coming out kind of sad and out of sync...i'm sure i'll pick it back up eventually...if not, tell me so plz. I still wanna put in some iffy stuff near the end so hopefully i have time..

* * *

Gokudera looked up at Hibari in confusion. "What?"

"This person right here, is not Sawada." Hibari grabbed Hibird and pushed toward Gokudera. He had no patients to spare on repeating himself.

Gokudera stood up slowly, the pain from Hibari's earlier blow still lingering. After gaining some composure Gokudera took hold of Hibird's shoulder and proceeded to stare into the eyes of his supposed beloved boss.

Hibird had absolutely no interest in the silver haired boy invading his space. His gaze seemed cold and indifferent to the situation.

After some time, Gokudera's eyes widened as if he'd finally realized what Hibari was saying. Tsuna leaned in, still perched on his storm guardian's shoulder, expecting to hear and see him in disbelief. However, that was not the case.

"Nonsense, this is definitely Juudaime".Tsuna stumbled about dumfounded. _Godudera, how could you think that's still me? _

"Juudaime, there's definitely something different about you though." Tsuna perked up.

"Have you done something new with your hair or something?" Another let down.

Even Hibird was feeling depressed.

Hibari, however, was becoming testy. If Gokudera wasn't responsible for this predicament, then there was no need to continue this useless and herbivorish conversation. (If you want to call it a conversation)

He grabbed a hold of Hibird and proceeded to go on his way, in search of the next nuisance. Tsuna again took to the sky, leaving Gokudera frozen in confusion as to what had just happened.

"Oy, where do you think your going with Juudaime you bastard?" Still not understanding the situation, Gokudera decided to follow behind quietly, being sure to watch Hibari closely.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far behind them, a certain baby was watching. The very infant Hibari was searching for was following behind, paying close attention to his funny bunch of playthings.

* * *

Hibari was already angry at the fact that his two out of the three things he loved most in the world were currently in the wrong bodies, Gokudera following behind was not helping. He turned toward Gokudera with tonfa ready. " You're beginning to crowd. Leave before I bite you to death."

"I'll follow you as long as Juudaime does! There's no way I'm leaving him with you!" Both boys flared with anger towards one another.

From above Tsuna could see that a fight was about to break out. Inside, his little heart was pounding as he panicked over what to do. _Don't fight now!_

He looked around in desperation, with absolutely no idea what he was looking for. Hibird seemed to have no intention of trying to stop them, he simply smiled and enjoyed the sight of his adored master doing what he does best. _Your no help!_

Just then Tsuna heard a familiar voice budding in on the action. He looked below to find that Yamamoto had stepped in between the other two guardians. _Yamamoto! Thank Goodness!_

Yamamoto, with his usual smile and bright eyes stood between the raging Gokudera and Hibari. "Hi guys! What's going on?"

"Get out of the way baseball freak! This bastard is trying to kidnap Juudaime!"

Yamamoto switched his gaze from one guardian to the other before deciding on his next move. Tsuna could see something serious in his eyes, and was expecting something in turn. "Oh, is this a game. Mind if I play?" Tsuna fell a few feet. _Yamamoto….._

Hibari switched his attention to Yamamoto, both ignoring Gokudera's ranting in the background. "Are you the one responsible for this?" He again put Hibird on display. Hibird only responded with a "Hibari….Hibari", and a smile.

Yamamoto bent down and eyed Tsuna for what seemed like an eternity. He seemed fixated and focused to an outrageous extend on trying to recognize the difference between the Tsuna he knew and this Tsuna that Hibari was presenting to him.

_Has he figured it out?_

"I have no idea what your talking about Hibari." He stood up straight and laughed like the happy go lucky guy he is. _Utter disappointment…._

"Then get out of my way." Hibari was off again. _There's only one more that I can think of that can fix this. _Hibari trailed off with Hibird having reattached to his arm once again.

Tsuna's storm and rain guardians stood quiet and watched as their supposed boss clung to the cold disciplinarian and walked ahead.

"Hey guys, where you goin? Mind if I join you?"

"Stupid baseball freak! Of course we're gonna follow them!"

* * *

Up above, Tsuna could feel Hibari's emanating waves of irritation. The very thought of one more herbivore was bringing all his anger to a boil. For a second, he thought this all might be more trouble than what it's worth.

Hibari looked up to take a quick glance at his real herbivore flying above him. Tsuna could only wonder what the man was thinking as their eyes met briefly. _Better get this done quickly. _Hibari continued on with Hibird still stuck to him.

* * *

Hibird had been watching quietly for a while. He had no real interest in those around him other than his beloved master. But said beloved master didn't seem to care less about his presence. Certainly, he knew Hibird was there, since he allowed him to cling to tightly and lovingly to his arm and walk along side him. Hibird had always dreamt of being able to do so. But he was starting to think; he was starting to think outside what he knew (which was nothing but Hibari). Turning human and being able to embrace his master made him all too happy. But using the body of what he knew to be an important person to Hibari might not have been such a good idea. Hibird was realizing, he was too late.

He continued to walk along quietly beside his master, taking full advantage of the situation and enjoying what he had. However, he no longer looked upward at his love's face, but down at the ground and at the hand he wished to hold him. Unbeknownst to Hibari, a tear fell to the ground with each step, Hibird being careful not to cry into Hibari's shirt.

* * *

From afar, Reborn continued to watch his student and Hibari's bird. He knew this would turn out good in the end; they would have to just bare with it till then.


	6. what the hell just happened?

Disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman rebrn (I freakin wish)

Author: Okay, I know I havn't updated in a long while. Been freakishly busy with scholarships and graduation and college started next month. I get almost no vacation. Anyway I hate the idea of starting a new story when this one still needs to be finished and I've got a ton of ideas for other animes so I'll try to finish this one, though I feel like i've just opened a gateway to a freakishly long story with this chapter. Also, I think this particular chapter may sound like I'm going off topic and it doesn't exactly follow the title, but it's just a twist and change I came up with and it'll definitley go back to it's touch feelyness later. If I can find the freakin time to update that is. Personally, I'm happy I can find time to even read fanfictions. Anyway, review plz...

* * *

The group of boys continued to walk along the paths of Namimori in silence. Tsuna, still gliding above them, could feel the death auras emanating from Gokudera and Hibari. He sweat dropped. _This can only turn into something destructive. _Tsuna watched as his body, currently possessed by Hibari's pet bird, was no longer glowing with happiness towards his master. He wasn't exactly sure, but something seemed off. Hibird had changed his attitude rather quickly, and now Tsuna was feeling guilt for some reason.

In an attempt to console the bird, Tsuna flew in low to ride a small gust of wind just above Hibird's hair. He knew there was only so much he could possibly do for the bird, but since it was there only means of communication, Tsuna began to sing….. "Midori Tanabiku….Namimori no…Dainaku Shounaku…Nami ga ii….".

Catching the boy's attention, Hibird turned his teary eyes towards Tsuna, and listened to him sing his master's favorite song. Hibird had long since memorized the lyrics to please Hibari. This song meant more to him than it did to anyone else. So he began to sing as well.

Both Tsuna and Hibird felt their dejected souls lift somewhat, as they sang in unison. Their voices melded to form a melodious sound that even caught the hidden Reborn's attention. They continued on for a few minutes more, looking towards each other with bright eyes as they sang. It was in this song, their only form of communication, that they came to an understanding and Tsuna had made a decision. (To be mentioned later)

* * *

Hibari watched in slight curiosity when Tsuna had unexpectedly begun to sing to Hibird. It was enough to distract him from the overly crowding herbivores that followed closely behind. He listened silently to the soft tones, with absolutely no idea why they suddenly felt so compelled to start a duet. All he did understand, and was enough for him, was that the two sounded beautiful and calming. If they had sung any longer, he might have turned off his objective.

Without bothering or even caring enough to tell the others where they where headed, Hibari was walking toward Tsuna's home. Surely the others must have noticed by now, and if not than who was he to care for some idiotic herbivores. Of course this was referring to Gokudera and Yamamoto, whom Hibari was only barely tolerating at the moment. _These two will definitely be bitten to death __**today. **_

* * *

From a short distance, hidden amongst trees and shadows, a very baby like Mafioso watched closely. _They're heading for Tsuna's home. Maybe I should make them turn off course?_ Reborn smirked as he made his move.

Reborn knew very well that Hibari would sense his presence, so he had to move quickly.

* * *

Hibari flinched at the presence of a fast approaching entity. He knew this presence to be none other than the infant, so he put up his guard. Not slowing his pace, Hibari continued to lead down the road while being sure to watch for any movement. The infant would most likely just pop out at random.

Hibird twitched slightly at his master's sudden tensing. He knew very well when his master was looking for a specific target. It wasn't just a feeling, but an adapted instinct. His master was watching for something. Out of natural habit, Hibird began to look around as well. For what, he wasn't sure of.

"Where are you?" His master suddenly stopped and stated with his dark and strong voice.

Hibird began to take in his surroundings and look vigorously for whom ever his master was. However, there seemed to be no one around. He could only continue to hold onto his master and wonder what he was doing.

* * *

"HEY BASTARD! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Having flown back up to his vantage point Tsuna could hear Gokudera quite easily. He looked down to find that the group below had stopped in their tracks and that Hibari was looking intently for something.

"MaaMaa, Gokudera….Hibari must know what he's doing…" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID BASEBALL-FREAK!"

While Tsuna could only smile sarcastically as his friends continued their usual bout, his attention shifted to that of Hibari's very serious and intense gaze. He looked around the area from above, but could find nothing that could possibly be of importance to the prefect in this current situation. _Is something going on that I'm obviously not getting?_

* * *

Hibari could feel it. The infant was close. It was as if the little guy wanted him to feel his presence. This only made the raven-haired boy even more irritated. He would not allow a single soul to play with him like this, no matter how much respect he might carry for the other.

By now, the prefect had his tonfas ready and had pushed back the young boy who had clung to his side the whole while. _Someone is going to get bitten to death._

"Come out infant." He said with a very straight face.

"Okay, but only because you asked nicely."

Hibari turned to find Reborn sitting comfortably on Hibird's shoulder, his usual expression aimed right at Hibari.

"Ciao~su"

Hibari stood still, his tonfa at his sides. He was not about to rush someone he knew to be a formidable apponent. He watched carefully as Reborn hopped off Hibird's shoulder onto the ground and peered up at him. He paid attention to every movement made; every breath taken. Hibari was not about to let the baby get away.

"I'm not going to waste anymore of my time on this infant. Tell me how to fix Tsunayoshi and Hibird or be bitten to death." They stood in silence once more.

"Hmmm….Aren't you a few years too early to be talking to a renowned hitman like that?" Reborn smirked.

Hibari narrowed his eyes into an evil glare. "I won't ask you again?"

He raised one of his tonfa to his chest and the other to the side, ready to strike if need be.

Reborn only tipped his hat down to cover his eyes. "Sorry Hibari." His eyes widen in slight surprise.

Reborn glanced upward at his student hovering above, who was now gawking at the series of events taking place down below, then to the confused Hibird in front of him.

"It seems I have to play with you a while longer."

With a swift movement, before Hibari could even react, Reborn's trusted lizard Leon had transformed into his trademark firearm and was now aimed at the stunned prefect. This action had earned the hitman a brief, dead silence.

"The show must go on a bit longer…." Hibari watched as Reborn reached began to pull on his trigger finger. He readied himself to dodge whatever came at him.

"Not only do I still owe Hibird his favor….." Both Hibird and Hibari flinched at the words.

"But it's also….." Reborn tugged more on the trigger…..

"My day off…." He smirked and pulled the trigger back.

Other than Hibari, the other boys jumped at the sound of a loud bang. Even Tsuna above fell a few feet at the shot ringing into the sky.

When the echoing finally rescinded, the boys all looked towards Hibari in anticipation; their hearts all threatening to break through their rib cages, out their chests, and onto the floor. As their eyes fell upon the prefect they slowly started to calm themselves, only to be simultaneously hit with the same feeling. _Confusion….._

Hibari stood bewildered and covered in what looked like hundreds of tiny glitter covered pieces of confetti. Protruding from Reborn's gun was a sign sporting the word "Bang". He couldn't help but smirk playfully.

"See ya…"

The boys watched as Reborn made his getaway, disappearing once again into the brush.

Slowly the boys all began to focus their attention on the prefect, his back facing them. They could only imagine what kind of face he was making. But they could definitely feel the killing intent that was slowly beginning to boil. Hibari was fuming, and none of the boys, not even Hibird was willing to say a word or make any gestures in his direction.

After several minutes of frightening silence, Hibari took a step forward, instantly making the rest of the group tense up. He just continued walking, the others could only watch in astonishment and a daze as he continued on.

"I don't care about you herbivores following and crowding around us, but Hibird and Tsuna better follow me."

Chills went up their spines as each boy was awakened from their daze. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD?"

Slowly the group began to fall back into it's previous atmosphere. The shock of Hibari's recent experience still lingering at the back of their minds. Hibari just kept walking; his tonfa never leaving his grip.

* * *

Reborn knew what he had just done was a serious offense to Hibari. Normally that kind of action would only be taken towards members of the family that could laugh it off, but this was Hibari Kyoya. Reborn was perfectly aware that he had just earned himself the serious attention of a very dangerous character and frankly…..he couldn't be more excited. Originally, the plan was to fulfill Hibirds' wish while giving Tsuna a new point of view and earning himself some entertainment. But he realized pissing of Hibari was just to good to pass up.

_If I've already earned myself the special attention of the school demon and disciplinarian….I might as well have even more fun with it… _Reborn smirked; this time evily as he headed toward his new destination.

"I hope your ready to play….I fully intend to enjoy today's fun." Reborn said to his new playmate and temporary partner in crime.

"Kufufufu…oh most definitely…."

* * *

Author: I know, it's crazy obvious who's going to show in the next chapter. I've been thinking about writing about him somehow for a while, so why not in this story. It's actually this guy that's making me think this fic is gonna be crazy long. This is what i get for going through to many doujinshi. For anyone who wants to give me ideas on what mr."kufufufu" might do in the next chapter, go for it...


	7. A decison and a Pissed off Hibari

Disclaimer - pretty obvious i dont own any of this stuff after putting the disclaimer on every chapter till now.

* * *

Author: Okay I am a fan of Mukuro and all, just not a fan of his pairings. I'm more of a RebornXLambo, RebornXTsuna, TsunaXReborn, TsunaXHibari, HibariXTsuna fan. Oh yea, lovin the switch arounds.

Also I have no idea how often I'll get to update cuz I just started college and am looking for a job like crazy. I know I take forever to update anyway but still, I'll definitly try cuz I keep thinking about this unfinished story and it annoys me sooooo much. Oh, and I totally appreciate all the author alerts and story alerts, etc...but please please please review too...I love feedback both good and bad and it would help me write the story big time. Motivation please.

* * *

In absolute silence, the small group of boys continued down the path, following behind the ruthless Disciplinarian, Hibari Kyoya, but only to an extent. They followed at a distance in fear of the prefect suddenly deciding to take out his frustration on any poor passersby to get too close. He was visibly seething, his aura of doom had been floating above him in dark purple clouds for a while now. Even his loyal pet Hibird had begun to fall back with Yamamoto and Gokudera. It was truly a most dangerous day indeed to be walking about in the open in the Namimori area.

* * *

From above, a gliding Tsuna could also feel Hibari's seething anger. However, though it should have been his top concern being that his friends were down below and within Hibari's reach, their situation was not at the time on the top of his list. No, he had another concern, and at the moment it was worth more of his attention. It was during his song with Hibird down below. He could feel Hibird's sorrow, his pain, his very soul in a state of anguish, and it was then that Tsuna had made a very important decision.

Tsuna reminisced over his time with Hibari in which he too had once shared Hibird's feelings of a one-sided love. How could he blame the poor bird for feeling love for his master, who cared for him, and showed him a kindness that no one else had been allowed to lay eyes on? It was impossible to feel any anger, jealousy was only natural. So Tsuna had decided. If Hibird truly shared the same feelings toward Hibari as he did, then he would gladly aid him in relaying those feelings, no matter his jealousy.

* * *

Down below, though his anger was still flowing around him in waves, Hibari had come back to his senses enough to once again keep a close watch on his surroundings as he changed directions from his path to Tsuna's home to the road in which Reborn had disappeared. He noticed that they were nearing the shopping district, an idea for which Hibari cared little. The crowds of herbivores would only hinder his search. _This is taking too damn long. _

Nevertheless, Hibari went on, slowly coming to a stop just outside the shopping district.

"Oh, what's going on? Why'd we stop?" Hibari looked back to Yamamoto, not only disliking his and Gokudera's insistence on tagging along, but also disliking his comment.

The two watched as Hibari turned back to the front and glared into the crowd. They weren't surprised to see the crowd of people cringe in fear at Hibari's glare and clear a path for him, but were astonished at the speed that they had moved. In seconds the shopping district seemed almost deserted. Hibari smirked openly. From above a watching Tsuna simply sweat dropped.

As the crowds began to dissipate, Hibird came upon a sudden urge to run ahead of the rest of the boys. Hibari hesitated in stopping the boy, but seeing no harm in him staying within his sight, but ahead of him, he let Hibird go. Hibird couldn't explain this sensation if he could, all he understood was that he needed to gain some distance from the small group he was with and follow what he felt to be some sort of tug.

"Hibari Hibari!" Hibird suddenly looked up after hearing Tsuna chirp his name from above. It caught him off guard when he noticed that Tsuna was no longer in the air._ Tsunayoshi?_

"Hibari Hibari!" He looked forward at the sound of his name via Hibird, only to find that he too had suddenly been lost from sight.

"Juudaime!" "Hey Tsuna! Where'd ya go?"

The group of now three, tried to catch a glimpse of the missing Tsuna and Hibird, but to no avail. The two were nowhere to be seen.

Hibari, having calmed himself once more, refrained from his moment of herbivorous behavior and tried to feel for either Tsuna or Hibird's presence. What he did feel however, was not even close.

A sudden surge of demonic anger and roaring jealousy engulfed Hibari and his surroundings at the sudden feeling of a certain hated presence. _That herbivore is here. _

"Kufufu, you are correct little birdie."

The three looked up to find none other than a certain despised pineapple-haired mist guardian, looking smug as usual, at the top of a market building.

"You!Fucking Bastard! What have you done to Juudaime?"

"Kufufu. Oya, Oya, is that any way to talk to the person who holds all the pieces to the game?"  
The boys just looked up at him in anger and frustration and confusion. Even Yamamoto had immediately tensed at the arrival of Rokudo Mukuro.

"Where is Tsunayoshi?" Says a very dangerous (yet super sexy XD) skylark.

There was a pause of silence between the enemies with Mukuro completely enjoying his psychic battle of glaring with Hibari.

"Hmmmmm, the young Vongola?" Mukuro chuckled lightly under his breath. "You mean this one?"

A cloud of mist formed around Mukuro, into which he disappeared, only to reappear on the ground with a special addition. There on the ground in an unconscious mess, lay Tsuna and Hibird with no signs of stirring.

"Herbivore. Prepare to be bitten to death."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't want it any other way."

Mukuro and Hibari lunged at each other, one in blood thirsty anger, the other in playfulness. Just as their weapons were about to clash, a shot rang out in the direction of the unconscious bodies. In a split second, Mukuro had once again disappeared into the mist and reappeared next to yet another addition to his party.

"Ciaso~su."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked in shock at what had just transpired in front of them. Hibari continued to glare and then if possible, deepen said glare further.

"Hey kid, what you doin with this guy?" says a very confused Yamamoto.

"Well Yamamoto, to put it simply. Mukuro here became useful all of a sudden." Reborn smirked in Hibari's direction. Hibari held back a very open flinch. "Infant, you're working with the herbivore. Give back Tsunayoshi and Hibird or be bitten to death."

"Sorry Hibari...it can't always go your way."

Hibari lifted his tonfa, ready to charge.

"Kufufu...I don't think so, little birdie." As Hibari began his charge, the deserted shopping center began to shift and become distorted. This stopped Hibari in his tracks, bringing his attention to the changing surroundings and away from Reborn and Mukuro. "Kufufu." Mukuro's laugh resounded in the area. "Come and find us if you want your little pet and the young vongola back."

Slowly the area began to shift back to it's original form, leaving Hibari, Yamamoto, and Gokudera to realize they had been left alone with no enemy or Tsuna or Hibird in sight.

"Juudaieme!Dammit how did Mukuro even get here? He should be in Vendicare shouldn't he?"

"Gokudera calm down, Reborn won't let anything bad happen to Tsuna."

As the two younger guardians contemplated they're next move. They were completely oblivious to the growing danger beside them. Hibari, having been openly humiliated not once but three times today, was ready and willing to claim lives and drink blood any second.

"Silence you herbivores." Yamamoto and Gokudera looked to Hibari. "WHAT'D YOU SAY BASTARD?"

"I have no time to deal with your idiotic ranting and no use for weak fools who'll get in my way. Leave Tsunayoshi to me and go home."

Without another word, Hibari started toward his next destination. Seeing as how neither Reborn nor Mukuro left any inclination as to where they were going, the first best guess Hibari had was Kokuyo Land (it's called kokuyo land right? Correct me if I'm wrong."). Gokudera was seething as he tried desperately to get out of Yamamoto's grip, whom was holding him tight. "LET GO YAMAMOTO! I'M GONNA RIP THAT DAMN GUY'S HEAD OFF!" A very serious sounding Yamamoto responded, "Gokudera, hold on a sec. Maybe we should follow behind Hibari for a while. It's for Tsuna's sake right?" Yamamoto had a point, with unfortunately Gokudera had to agree with. "Fine."

The two boys followed behind Hibari at a distance, earning no response from the deadly prefect. Good deal.

* * *

Tsuna awoke to a dark room, a single window letting a bright light shine painfully into his line of vision. "Hmmm, where am I?" He brought himself up as far as he could, his muscles aching and his mouth and throat dry with thirst. In the midst of adjusting to his surroundings, Tsuna suddenly realizes, "Hey! I can talk normally again?" He grabs at his face, at his chest, at his hair, and looks at his hands. "I'm back in my body!"

"Of course you are, Dame-Tsuna." "Hiiiiee!" Tsuna squeaks as he's violently shoved against a wall. "Tsk, seems the switch bullet has finally worn off." "Reborn?" Tsuna can see the shadowed figure of his child tutor standing before him. "What's going on?" Reborn lowers his gaze, his fedora covering his eyes ( I know Tsuna can't see Reborn do this but he has to out of habit cuz it makes him look cool no matter what). "Well, Dame-Tsuna, this was originally supposed to be a lesson for you and a favor to Hibird, but it's become so much more. I've gone too far to stop now, and I fully intend to enjoy it. Isn't that right Mukuro?" Tsuna could see Reborn's shadowed figure look up, and a second figure appear beside him. "Kufufu, of course, Arcobaleno." Tsuna's eyes grew wide with shock. "Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Good to see ya, young Vongola." Tsuna can't believe what he's seeing. "Reborn! What's this all about? And why are you with Mukuro? What's Mukuro doing out of Vedicare?" Another harsh blow connected with Tsuna's body as he was again pushed against an unknown wall which lay behind him. "Dame-Tsuna, you must not be in your right mind right now. If you would just listen to your super intuition you'd recognize that Mukuro isn't really here and that once his time here is done, Chrome will take his place again." (pretty sure chrome is the first female character I've mentioned in this fanfic) "So his body is still in Vendicare." Tsuna said this with open relief, with a slight hint of sadness and disappointment, which earned a raised eyebrow look from Mukuro. "Oya, did you want to see me for real little Vongola?" he said in a teasing tone. Tsuna could feel his mist guardian come closer, causing the boy to flinch. In an attempt to change the subject, "Reborn?" "Hmm?" "Shoot me with that switch bullet. Switch me with Hibird again."

A moment of silence followed as Tsuna could do nothing but wait for his demon tutor to answer back, though he was somewhat relieved to realize that Mukuro had backed away somewhat. "Dame-Tsuna, you have the worst possible timing." Tsuna looked confused at the shadowed figure before him. "You've learned your lesson for the day haven't you?" Tsuna didn't quite understand, but he knew what he had to do. "Reborn, I made a promise to Hibird that I'd help him get his feelings out to Hibari. Switch me back."

Yet again, a moment of silence passed before them. "You're a millennium too early to be ordering me around like that Dame-Tsuna. I'll change you back when I damn well feel like it." Tsuna flinched at the language. With that both he and Reborn left through the one window in the room. "Kufufu, see ya later, little vongola." "Stay here for now, there's still some fun to be had before I switch you again."

Tsuna was now alone in the dark, the window his only source of light. "Hibari Hibari." Tsuna jumped at the sound, looking for the source. "Hibird? Where are you?" "Hibari Hibari." Feeling around in the dark, Tsuna found a little ball of fluff lying at his side. "Hibird?" He suddenly felt dejected. "I'm sorry Hibird." "Hibari Hibari." Tsuna picked up Hibird and held him in his palms. "I'm going to fix this, and your going to get your feelings out, I promise." "Hibari, Hibari...Midori Tanabiku, Namimori no, Dainaku Shounaku, Nami gaa ii"

* * *

Please give me ideas. I'm totally open to any. And Honestly it's getting a bit difficult to write, my creativity gauge is on low at the moment, darn math class..too many numbers..can't think straight.


End file.
